A user's experience with electronic devices such as computer systems, tablets, telephones, electronic book readers, game devices, music playing devices and the like is impacted by ambient light brightness. When a brightness level of the display apparatus is 60% higher than that of the ambient light, it often causes discomfort to the user's eyes. For example, the ambient light brightness may fluctuate frequently when a user is driving a vehicle. When the ambient light becomes too bright or too dark, the driver may have difficulties in viewing the display panels in the vehicle (e.g., a center console, a GPS, etc.). If the brightness level of the display apparatus is not adjusted according to the change in ambient light brightness, the ambient light interferes with the driver's viewing experience.